


Riffing on a Theme of Kindness

by BardicRaven



Category: Word Girl, Yule Goat and Reader RPF
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Reality, Gift Fic, Kindness, Meta, Words, Yuletide!fic, are rewarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says that a story is pointless? Yule Goat seeks to prove a point and repay a Yuletide debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riffing on a Theme of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Yuletide Writer of Great Awesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134564) by [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin). 



> Not the story I expected to write for you, but absolutely the one that called to me.  
> Happy Hollydays! - YG
> 
> For those who wish to read the rest of the story that inspired this fic, go here:  
> http://community.livejournal.com/shelfics/41099.html

_Goat looked unconvinced. "You're sure?"_

"Absolutely." WordGirl smiled. "There really is no need to panic over this particular assignment.

"Well, if that's the case…" Goat smiled happily. "Word UP!"

  


Smiling, Yule Goat leaned back in her chair, content. What an amazing &amp; unexpected Gift! And far from pointless. You see, Yule Goat had been feeling sad lately. The Winter Hollydays... well, let's just say they've been interesting the last few years and leave it at that. After all, this story is neither about, nor for, Yule Goat. It's for YOU.

  


So come along with Yule Goat (who is udderly thrilled to be writing for you, by the way :-D), as she takes you on a Journey through distant lands, of mystery, wonder, and imagination.

  


And know that kindness is indeed rewarded.

  


The best place to begin is usually (tho' not always) at the beginning, so find yourself a comfortable place to be, a favorite easy chair perhaps, or even your bed. It doesn't really matter, it just needs to be a place where you can feel relaxed and let go.

  


You there?

  


Good.

  


So now, relax and take a few deep breaths.

  


In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

  


Feel yourself start to drift.

  


In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

  


The words in front of you begin to soften &amp; blur. You start to float away.

  


Let go. Let yourself go.

  


Go where? you ask.

  


Go HERE.

  


  


It's a town of make-believe, a land that never was, but is now. A small town, a Fair City, even, large in importance even while small in size. Bright colors are arranged in ways not necessarily found in nature. Everything seems simpler somehow, as if someone didn't quite put in all the details.

  


Off in the distance, you see a young girl and her monkey flying along unconcernedly.

  


Flying along? Excuse me a moment. I need to go see what's going on here. Amuse yourself. I'll be right back.

  


"Excuse me? Miss?"

  


The girl pauses, looks around, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. "Yes?"

  


"Hi. I was leading a meditation Journey here when I saw you flying past. May I ask what you and the monkey are doing? I mean, where I come from, neither girls nor monkeys are prone to flying without help."

  


"You mean without inanimate assistance?"

  


"Something like that."

  


Another pause, then, "I'm WordGirl and this is my sidekick, Captain Huggyface. We're here to rescue the world from dastardly villains and poor vocabulary skills."

  


"Ah. I see. Well, that still doesn't explain the flying."

  


"Well, it's either magic or an effect of a lower gravity than this physical body was accustomed to in its native habitat. We're not actually from around here."

  


"Uh-HUH. Alrighty then. I'd ask where you were from, but you might tell me."

  


**Yes, she would. She's like that.**

  


"And who are YOU?"

  


**I'm the Narrator.**

  


"Oh, really? Since when?"

  


**Since the show began, two years ago**.

  


"Ah. You know, I'm not sure there is room for two narrators in one story. And I was here first. So why don't you disappear back into the story-mists and let me get on with things."

  


Before the Narrator of the Bold Letters could frame a suitable reply, there was a blast of energy and a figure dressed in pink tights and wearing a horned helmet appeared, carrying a bejeweled hammer.

  


"Yeah, WHAMMIN'!"

  


There was blinking, there was considering, then there was a perhaps inevitable comment.

  


"You DO realize, Suddenly-Appearing-Person..."

  


"The Whammer is The Whammer's name. And that is because he is totally WHAMMING!" As if to punctuate his point, The Whammer lets loose with a huge ball of randomly-directed energy.

  


"Ah, yes. Well, then, Whammer, you DO realize your costume is completely inauthentic, right?"

  


"Inauthentic?" The Whammer's face falls into a threatening scowl.

  


"Inauthentic. Not genuine or authentic." WordGirl chimes in.

  


"Yes. The Norse never used horned helmets, I suspect that color wasn't available until modern dyes, and as for the hammer... possibly, but certainly not jeweled like that. Inauthentic from top to toe, I'm afraid."

  


The scowl deepens and another glowing ball of energy begins to form around his hands.

  


"But fetching! Completely fetching! You look very handsome in that outfit."

  


"You think so?" The ball of energy halted its growth. "The Whammer tries to look totally whamming at all times."

  


"Yes, and you've succeeded marvelously. Now would you mind terribly dissipating that ball of energy?"

  


"Oh. Sure." The ball of energy promptly faded away. "Would never wham someone who says such whamming things about The Whammer's looks."

  


"Any time. So, what do you DO, Whammer? For a living, as it were."

  


"He's an inept criminal, who should remain behind bars in perpetuity."

  


"Perpetuity?"

  


"Yes, perpetuity. Endless or indefinitely long duration or existence; eternity. From the late Middle English perpetuite, which comes from the Latin perpetuitās ."

  


"The Whammer will show you perpetuity! A perpetuity of Whamming!" The energy balls start flying fast and furious.

  


"Uh... I'll just leave you two to get on with it then, shall I?"

  


"Yes. Captain Huggyface and I have a multitude of unfinished business topics to discuss with this villian."

  


"You mean like The Whammer's totally whamming on you!"

  


"Ah, yes. Well. I'll just be getting back to my reader now. Great meeting the three of you. Have fun storming the castle, as t'were."

  


And with that, Yule Goat beats a hasty, yet well-defined, retreat.

_**Hasty:** moving or acting with haste; speedy; quick; hurried_

_from 1300–50; ME &lt; MF hasti, hastif_

_**Retreat:** the forced or strategic withdrawal of an army or an armed force before an enemy, or the withdrawing of a naval force from action; the act of withdrawing, as into safety or privacy_

_from 1300–50; (n.) ME retret &lt; OF, var. of retrait, n. use of ptp. of retraire to draw back &lt; L retrahere (re- [re-](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=re-&db=luna) \+ trahere to draw_

  


  


Sorry about that, dear reader. I was unavoidably delayed. A girl, her flying monkey, and a strange young man who referred to himself in the third person and threw energy balls a lot. Shall we continue? Oh? You have to get back? No, it's all right; I understand.

  


Well, then, let's return to our native habitats, far from flying girls and their flying simian sidekicks, and their weird Whamming foes. As you breathe, feel yourself becoming more and more solid within your body. Feel the world around you, hear the sounds, open your eyes and see the sights.

  


It's been wonder-full sharing this Journey with you, shortened tho' it was. Perhaps we can do this again some time. (Without the flying energy balls.)

  


Happy Hollydays! :-)

Yule Goat

**Author's Note:**

> PS – All definitions are from the wonderful folk at dictionary.com . Much love to them! :-)


End file.
